


Finally one

by Vinushuka



Series: Tour 2013 Ghoul [15]
Category: Dir en grey, Sukekiyo (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 07:00:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18132461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vinushuka/pseuds/Vinushuka
Summary: Competing against a dream is a terrifying task for Toshiya but he is determined to fulfill Die's request whatever it takes. It turns out that Die is even more terrified than him about their first time together. Following his instincts Toshiya manages to make their first lovemaking into a beautiful and satisfactory experience for both Die and himself. They are finally one.





	Finally one

**Author's Note:**

> In the honor of reaching the limit of 10 000 hits with my works I wrote this story about Toshiya reaching his long term target. Thank you very much my readers!

While I was in the bathroom, I tried feverishly to understand why I was so terrified, when I was supposed to make love with Die, my best friend and bandmate. Perhaps the change from friendship to love had been too quick for me. Die had been oblivious about my feelings for years and then suddenly his dream had opened his eyes to see me in new light. I felt I was treading on thin ice when I was approaching him as a lover. I knew how difficult it had been for him to accept his feeling for me because I was a male. He had tried to find the right woman for most of his life and pushed his feelings aside every time we were getting too close to his liking. What if it happened again? I just couldn’t take it after all the progress we had made so far.

      I knew I was an experienced lover, taught by Kaoru and honed to perfection by Kyo, but I wasn’t sure if I could compete with a dream. I hated the thought of disappointing Die at this critical moment of our relationship. But what should I do? Maybe I should just let my instincts lead me and do what I would have done spontaneously without him asking for it. I would do my best and if that wasn’t enough for Die, I would try to improve according to his wishes.

      Encouraged by these thoughts, I washed my teeth and face and headed back to the upstairs bedroom my heart pounding of excitement. When I entered the room and saw Die’s serious expression I realized that he was probably even more horrified than I was. While lying down beside him I followed my gut feeling and told him the truth; that I was afraid I might disappoint him but promised to try my best anyway.

      My words seemed to relax slightly the tension in my companion’s body; he smiled and shot at me a glance that almost melted my heart. When he assured me that whatever I did would be enough and asked me to kiss him, something in my brain clicked and made me forget all my doubts. It was just the two of us. I wanted him and he wanted me and this was real, not a dream.

“Err, can I rephrase my request?” Die asked before I had time to do anything about the kiss he wanted.

“Sure, go ahead!”

“Can I kiss you the same way you did last night? It was amazing. I would like to learn it too.”

Die’s question made me smile inside. His male side was definitely taking over and I had absolutely nothing against it. Maybe he felt more comfortable being the actor and not the receiver at this point of time.

“Of course, that would be lovely”, I whispered and surrendered myself to Die’s hands caressing my face.

      He really wasn’t in a hurry to complete his kissing exercise. His soft lips wandered on my face slowly and carefully like he was on an expedition in a strange country.

“I’ve been wondering why you look more beautiful every time I see you. There must be something wrong with my eyes or brain”, he murmured when he was sliding his lips down my cheek towards the side of my mouth. I was too overwhelmed by the sensation to say anything so I just moaned a little bit.

“I love the curve of your lips and your collarbones and the way you hold your head up like a ballet dancer”, he whispered and continued his journey on my skin down the side of my neck.

      Suddenly he bit me, not hard but enough to make me excited. I moaned louder to make him return to my lips. When he finally did that, I was too hungry for him to accept anything less than a full blown and passionate kiss.  That’s exactly what I got. Die rolled on top of me and devoured me with his hungry mouth and lips. Just when I was about to burst from my desire for him, he withdrew a bit further and made a request I didn’t expect.

“Can you fuck me, please, right now?”

I would have thought that it was he who wanted to fuck me, but no. He wanted me to do it.

“Are you sure? I mean, do you have experience of how it feels like? It takes some time to get used to it”, I explained in a hurry because I didn’t know how far he had gone with Shinya.

“Don’t worry. Shinya has taught me well”, Die grinned and grabbed hold of me rolling me on top of him.

“Just take me as you please”, he insisted pulling me down to his face for one more passionate kiss.

        When Die had got enough of kissing me I grabbed some necessities from my night table drawer to do what he requested of me. Die watched me put on a condom looking curious.

“Can I ask one intimate thing?” he suddenly asked.

“Go ahead”, I consented wondering what he had on his mind.

“How do you do it with Kyo? From what I’ve seen and heard, he’s huge… Doesn’t it hurt?”

“Well, I have my secret weapons for it. I can show them to you later on, just for fun”, I promised and concentrated after that on spreading some lube on Die’s butt.

“Okay, are you ready my dear friend?” I asked enjoying the moment. I would never have thought I would get this far with Die. He had the habit of slipping out of my reach every time I thought we were getting somewhere.

“Err, yes… I am”, he assured me but sounded hesitant and nervous.

“Please let me know if you feel uncomfortable. I don’t want to hurt you”, I added trying to calm down my partner. My assurance didn’t help much. I could feel the tension taking over his whole body. I would never get inside him if he was as nervous as he was right now.

      I decided to Give Die a long kiss to allow him prepare mentally for our lovemaking. I could sense his body relax somewhat but not enough.

“Hmm, maybe we should do something else first”, I proposed when I had finished kissing him. I didn’t wait for his reply before I started to travel down his body with my hands and kisses. I couldn’t help wondering how slim he was. It was easy to count his rib bones while sliding my fingers over them. I bit gently his nipples and teased them with my tongue until they were hard. From there I continued towards his dick but I didn’t touch it. Instead I kissed his hipbones  and slipped inside him a small size butt plug that I had reserved in my night table drawer just in case. When that was done I returned to his dick and started kissing it from the bottom upwards. I heard Die gasp for air when I finally reached the top and slid the head into my mouth. He grabbed hold of my hair, pushed himself deeper and then withdrew back. Soon we had reached a slow but efficient rhythm that brought him step by step closer to his climax. When Die exploded into my mouth I almost burst into tears. I was so pleased that we had cleared this blowjob issue without any problems.

“Wow, you were right! Reality is far better than a dream”, Die huffed when he had recovered from his orgasm.

“I’m glad you liked it. How does the butt plug feel?”

“Ah, that’s what it is… It creates pressure, a weird feeling”, Die replied gazing me intensely with his dark eyes. “It makes me want more.”

“Okay, something more coming up”, I said, slipped the plug out and pushed myself inside him instead. It was remarkably easy this time. I tried to be careful with Die at first but at some stage I just let it go. I was finally one with the man I had loved for so long without any hope of having him as my lover. We were just friends and I had lost all hope that the situation would ever change. Now he was in my arms giving me the ultimate gift, himself. My gratitude overwhelmed me as I exploded inside him.

      I couldn’t hold back my tears anymore when I rested in Die’s arms after our lovemaking.

“What is it? Why are you crying?” Die whispered and stroke my hair.

“I’m so happy… I thought this would never happen but now you’re here with me… Please don’t run away from me anymore.”


End file.
